deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AwesomeEthan48/Differences Between Official Death Battle Track Covers and My Redraws of Them
So many of you seen my redraws of official Death Battle track covers, but there are some differences between neally all of them and the actual cover images themselves. These things will be separated by season and ordered by episode. SEASON 4 Shredder vs Silver Samurai: Shredding Silver 51lECyVPPCL. SS500.jpg|Original Shredding Silver Remake 20190925171606.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *Defined Shredder's hand, arm, and Tekko-Kagi Claws Thor vs Wonder Woman: Thunder of Wonder 51vb559eZuL. SS500.jpg|Original Thunder of Wonder Remake 20190925053730.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *Drew Mjolnir based on its design in the MCU Naruto vs Ichigo: Shonen Showdown Fb336319d6845a9110634ec248d6cf4777eeef74.jpg|Original Shonen Showdown Remake 20190926200735.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *The redraw is rotated slightly downward *Slightly changed the shape of Ichigo's Zengetsu *Marked the folds on Naruto's headband and the white piece of cloth on Ichigo's Zengetsu *Added Konoha's symbol on Naruto's headband *Extended the length of Naruto's headband Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099: Beyond 2099 51mQAt9+ZAL. SS500.jpg|Original Beyond 2099 Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Added the red markings on Terry's Batarang *Changed the way Terry's Batarang is facing *Parts of Miguel's spider web is overlapping Terry's Batarang *There's a faint white glow the redraw is radiating Sephiroth vs Vergil: One-Winged Devil SvV500×500.jpg|Original One-Winged Devil Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Drew in the details of Vergil's Summoned Swords *Vergil's Summoned Swords are now glowing turquoise *Sephiroth's singular wing is now black rather than white *Drew in all the feathers of Sephiroth's singular wing SEASON 5 Black Panther vs Batman: Battle at the Zoo 51rqFwPWl8L. SS500.jpg|Original Battle at the Zoo Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw, while keeping the spirit of the original, is DRASTICALLY different, now featuring Black Panther's logo over Batman's logo rather than the silhouette of a panther head inbetween two bat wings Raven vs Twilight Sparkle: Titans of Magic 600x600bf.png|Original Titans of Magic Remake 20190925085536.png|Redraw Differences *Redrew Twilight's Cutie Mark so that it actually looks like her Cutie Mark instead of its silhouette *There's now a grey aura surrounding Raven's Soul-Self Jotaro vs Kenshiro: Bizarre Stars 51vvTn4ISwL. SS500.jpg|Original Bizarre Stars Remake 20190927001707.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *Swapped the placement of the oval and rectangle on Jotaro's hat *Drew in the hand on the rectangle *Added the gold trim thing on Jotaro's hat *Added more rips near the damaged area of Jotoro's hat Crash vs Spyro: Off-Brandicoot & Crash and Burn Off-brandicoot.jpg|Original Off-Bandicoot Remake 20190926190014.png|Redraw Crash and burn.jpg|Original Crash and Burn Remake 20190926185915.png|Redraw Differences (Off-Brandicoot) *There's now a black outline around both of Crash's eyes Differences (Crash and Burn) *The fire now has a fire effect and an orange glow *Crash's eyes, nose, and eyebrows now have an orange inner glow Sora vs Pit: Unlocking Heaven 51+QxmGdSGL. SS500.jpg|Original Unlocking Heaven Remake 20190925081347.png|Redraw Differences *Drew and detailed the Kingdom Key in its entirety *Added more feathers to Pit's wing *Added blood to Pit's wing, as that's how I interpret the red stuff on it Leon Kennedy vs Frank West: Resident Rising Resident rising.jpg|Original Resident Rising Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The colors of the rocket launchers were changed to the colors of the rocket launcher that Leon killed Frank with in the fight *Frank's camera is now black instead of white *There's now some blood on Frank's camera Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate: A Strange Fate 51qXbNjqqoL. SS500.jpg|Original A Strange Fate Remake 20190924175100.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw doesn't cut off the Cloak of Levitation *The Cloak of Levitation has more yellow trimming *The coloration on the Helmet of Fate is now yellow and yellow-orange rather than yellow and orange *The Sanctum Sanctorum's window is now more visible with a faint black inner glow Ryu vs Jin: Fight like a Devil 51LQZz3d5UL. SS500.jpg|Original Fight Like a Devil Remake 20190926174032.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *Added a lot more detail to the piece (Ryu's outfit, the marks on Devil Jin's chest, Jin's hair, etc) *Redrew Devil Jin's wing slightly Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai: Watch Out, Samurai! 9db4dac8e44ca5402125a64e414cad166cb5165a.jpg|Original Watch Out, Samurai! Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Added the kanjis on the Number One Headband *Redrew Afro's Katana and changed the angle it stabs Jack's hat at *Added blood stains on Jack's hat and the Number One Headband Carnage vs Lucy: Chorus of Carnage 51xzj-gn9zL. SS500.jpg|Original Chorus of Carnage Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw doesn't cut off two of Lucy's bloodstained vectors *Added veins on Carnage's head *Added the white part of Carnage's eyes Optimus Prime vs Gundam: Wings of Iron Wings of iron.jpg|Original Wings of Iron Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Optimus Fusion Axe's design is changed *More sparks are flying *The cross' position on the RX-78-2 Gundam's shield is slightly lower Nightwing vs Daredevil: Devil of the Night 51XpZpjqkJL. SS500.jpg|Original Devil of the Night Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Nightwing's logo is more visible *The electrical sparks in front of Daredevil's mask have been removed Mario vs Sonic (2018): Retro Rivals 51zAsH6WX1L. SS500.jpg|Original Retro Rivals Remake 20190924153335.png|Redraw Differences *The shade of blue is slightly darker *The yellow glow is slightly more visible Category:Blog posts